Some Interesting Knowledge
by bittersweetmelody47
Summary: Hermione has trouble sleeping and finds herself having a late night talk with Fred. From there, she discovers that Crookshanks's dislike for Ron has nothing to do with an aversion to redheads. Perhaps Crookshanks knows something she doesn't? DH Spoilers.


**Some Interesting Knowledge**

The night before Bill and Fleur's wedding she finds herself unable to sleep.

So, after tiptoeing quietly around Ginny's bed, she exits the bedroom and makes her way down the stairs.

Perhaps Crookshanks can provide some company for her for a while.

As she enters the kitchen, though, it appears that she's not the only one who can't sleep.

She shields her eyes briefly as they adjust to the bright light, taking in the sight before her.

One of the twins was sitting at the kitchen table, fingers enclosed around a mug of hot chocolate, his other hand lightly brushing the back of Crookshanks, who was curled up comfortably on his lap.

She stands there quietly for a few seconds until he suddenly turns his head to the side, and she knows instantly who he is. His nose is a little shorter than George's; his face lined with slightly more feminine features.

He takes notice of her, his mouth curving into a grin. "Hermione? What are you doing up so late?"

She blinks, pulling herself out of her thoughts. "I couldn't sleep."

After a second, she adds, "It looks like you can't either."

He nods, still smiling. "I think there's some hot chocolate left over. You want some?"

She smiles. "Sure."

He lifts Crookshanks off his lap and carefully sets him on the floor, and by the way his yellow eyes almost seem to glare at her, she can tell Crookshanks is not too particularly happy about this.

Fred takes a mug out of one of the cabinets while she sits in the chair across from his.

After a moment he hands her the hot chocolate and she smiles up at him gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problem."

As soon as Fred sits back down, Crookshanks seizes his chance, jumping up into his lap again.

She laughs, her eyes widening. " I didn't realize Crookshanks was so fond of you. He's usually not so friendly."

He shrugs, swallowing his hot chocolate. " I didn't either. But I came down here and sat down and all of a sudden he was in my lap."

She takes a drink of her own hot chocolate, relishing the warmth and sweetness of it.

They're quiet for a minute or so; it's no surprise to her, because silence is most likely what you'll get when a girl like her and a boy like him is in a room alone together. That, or laughter on his part and a reprimanding comment on hers.

"So, why couldn't you sleep? You nervous or something?"

She looks up at the sound of his voice and shakes her head. " No, not really. Just thinking about a lot of things. And tomorrow's a big day too, so I'm a little anxious."

He nods, apparently satisfied with her answer. " It seems like no one's affected though. Even Bill and Fleur are soundly asleep and they're the ones getting married tomorrow. By the way we're acting, _we_ should be the ones getting married, instead of them."

His smile is wide and his eyes are teasing at that last statement, and in spite of herself she blushes.

"You and your Weasley charm," She replies, smiling.

His eyes widen. "Hermione Granger joking? Unbelievable!"

She rolls her eyes, but the smile doesn't leave her face.

After a few seconds, she asks, "Fred, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you ever think about the danger that's coming? The war?"

She doesn't know why she's bringing this up, but in some odd way, it feels like the right moment.

He's suddenly quiet and at first she fears that talking about this was a mistake, but then he smiles, a little sadly, she notices. "All the time."

She tucks a strand of her wavy brown hair behind her ear, her face hardening. "I just wish this never had to happen, that there never was a Voldemort. Because of him, I'm afraid for everyone. Of losing everyone."

He's quiet again for a moment, then he sighs. "I'm afraid too. We all are."

"What if everyone dies?" She continues, and even though she's spilling her innermost fears, she doesn't much care, not now, "It's all I ever think about now. Sometimes I can't even think straight…"

She has to stop herself, at the risk that her voice will break and she'll start crying. Crying is the last thing she wants to do right now; she's done enough of that lately.

She stares down at the table, almost ashamed of herself, and when she feels his hand cover hers, she looks up.

His smile is reassuring; his eyes understanding. "All we have to do is fight and do everything we can to protect the ones we love. Besides, good will defeat bad. It always does, anyway."

She is comforted by his words, but still a little embarrassed, nonetheless, at revealing so much of her worries.

She moves to get up and his hand leaves hers, and she is confused at how much she misses the warmth of it.

"Thanks, Fred. That helped, it really did. But now, I better go to bed."

She takes her mug and rinses it out in the sink, then turns to face him. "Are you coming too?"

He raises his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Merlin, Fred, that is not what I meant and you know it." She sighs, a mock frown upon her lips, and she hopes she's not blushing again.

He laughs, his hand moving softly over the top of Crookshanks's head. "I'll go up too in a minute or so. So, go get some sleep, Granger. You're going to need it, what with my mum being in a frenzy of madness tomorrow."

She furrows her eyebrows at him, amused. " Granger? We're back to 'Granger' now?"

He cocks his head at her, pondering. "Well, I'll give you the option of picking what you want to be called. I don't usually do that for everyone else, but I'll be nice this time, especially for you."

She smiles. "I'd prefer it if you called me Hermione."

&&&&&

She wakes in the morning to Ginny lightly shaking her. "Hermione, we have to get up or my mum will go ballistic."

She nearly stumbles down the stairs to eat breakfast, and she can only hope that she doesn't remain too tired throughout the day. Staying up late really did take a toll on her.

There's a scuffle at the top of the stairs, along with the sound of Crookshanks hissing.

A few seconds later Ron descends the stairs, Crookshanks following slowly behind him.

"Bloody cat nearly tripped me! He hates _everyone_. Except you, Hermione." Ron says, looking upon Crookshanks with distaste.

She sighs, for she's heard this before.

Fred comes down the stairs next and she watches as Crookshanks moves towards him, weaving in between his legs, purring.

Fred reaches down and pets the top of Crookshanks's head.

She catches the outraged look on Ron's face as he sees this, and can't prevent the grin that spreads across her face.

_FIN_.


End file.
